Simon Cruller
Simon Cruller a.k.a. "Citizen Z" is a main character and a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse in Z Nation. He is the sole remaining human presence at the NSA's Northern Light listening post in the Arctic Circle. Background Once upon a time there was a young man named Simon Cruller. Private First Class Simon Cruller, that is. Stationed at a remote NSA listening post in the Arctic, he was spared from the zombie apocalypse. But his network of surveillance cameras and listening equipment captured everything. And that is the origin story of how Simon became Citizen Z. Citizen Z is a beacon to anyone that can hear it; a calming voice in a landscape of disaster, a reason to laugh, a focal point of escape. He broadcasts over any means of transmission he can, quick with a joke and steeped in hope that one day the world will go back to the way it was.Official site Allies *Mark Hammond (Deceased) *Murphy (Alive) *"Doc" (Alive) *Charles Garnett (Deceased) *10K (Alive) *Cassandra (Deceased) *Addison Carver (Alive) *Mack Thompson (Deceased) *Roberta Warren (Alive) *Pup (alive) Enemies *Zombie Dog *Yuri, a hallucination of a Russian Cosmonaut, brought on by oxygen deprivation. *Zombies from crashed plane Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Puppies and Kittens" In 02AZ, he remains in the Northern Light listening post to help guide Hammond in Operation Bite-mark. When Hammond abandons Murphy, Simon attempts to escape on the plane with the evacuating base personnel, but the plane leaves without him on-board and crashes immediately after take-off. Returning into the listening post, he continues to assist Hammond until 03AZ. He presumably told Hammond of the meeting with the military convoy. After Hammond is killed by zombies, Simon is seen again attempting to contact Hammond. He contacts Addison instead, informing the Westward-bound survivor group of the need to get Murphy to California. He continues to aid the Westward-bound survivor group over various means of communication. "Fracking Zombies" "Philly Feast" "Full Metal Zombie" "Home Sweet Zombie" "Resurrection Z" "Welcome to the Fu-Bar" "Zunami" "Die, Zombie, Die... Again" "Going Nuclear" "Sisters of Mercy" "Murphy's Law" "Doctor of the Dead" Season 2 "The Murphy" "White Light" "Batch 47" '"We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon" Citizen Z can be seen marking down how many zombies are still remaining in Camp Northern Light from the thawed out plane wreck of military evacuees. When Addison Carver and the survivors of the Native American Casino contact him, he lets them know the zombie tsunami is too strong to weather out in any building. He manages to wipe out the zombie presence in the base, killing off the last one with an anti-tank rocket launcher. This is the first episode in a stretch of episodes since we have seen him confirmed alive. (EDIT: he was seen in the last episode of season two. He packed his things and left with the dog to find a new place to settle in.) Killed Victims *Unnamed Man (Zombified) with a bullet in the head *Zombified dog with a stake through the head *Aircraft crashed soldiers (Zombified) with multiple weapons Memorable Quotes ''Add memorable quotes now! "I need some music" "I'll kick your butt" "Make my Apocalypse!" "God I hate the apocalypse!" "Damn apocalypse!" "Such a nice guy" - Simon about Murphy "They must be 3rd strike weapons on a dead-man switch. What is wrong with us?!" - Citizen Z about the nukes "''Hm, thought you'd be taller." ''Simon about Mack. Trivia *Crush on Addison Carver *He will some times comment on things that will happen later in the episode Gallery |-|Screencaps= File:Image.png Daisy 2.jpg Citizen zombie.jpg Yuri.jpg Yuri 4.jpg Kurian cz.jpg Monday.jpg Day One 015.jpg Puppies and Kittens 025.jpg Day One 007.jpg Day One 002.jpg Day One 001.jpg Puppies and Kittens 022.jpg Puppies and Kittens 006.jpg Puppies and Kittens 003.jpg Fracking Zombies 001.jpg Philly Feast 003.jpg Full Metal Zombie 009.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 002.jpg Zunami 008.jpg|Simon and Yuri playing golf in the Warehouse|link=Yuri Zunami 019.jpg|Simon being strangled by Yuri|link=Yuri Zunami 013.jpg|Simon discovering that Yuri lied about the ISS|link=Yuri Zunami 015.jpg|Simon struggling with Yuri|link=Yuri Zunami 021.jpg|Simon and Pup catching a breath of fresh air|link=Simon Cruller Zunami 014.jpg|Simon, armed|link=Zunami http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-yvaTKdcocaA/VBexUxCudoI/AAAAAAAAJ7Y/Py4et87eUOE/s1600/MSERIES02027.jpg References Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters